


what a feeling

by simpered



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Peter Parker, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stark!Reader, Vaginal Sex, i am an ao3 virgin, i have no idea how to tag this, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpered/pseuds/simpered
Summary: Peter's jealousy brings about a situation you never thought you'd be in with your bestfriend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Stark!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	what a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> peter is kind of dominant in this and also it isn't stated but reader is on the pill! (wrap it before you tap it pls) enjoy!!

You told yourself you would not partake in his little game. But here you were, already in too deep. With nothing but your pride barely intact, you were going to win. One way or another. The repercussions? Having to deal with your overprotective best friend. He would flip if he saw you right now, he was only on the other side of the club, one bad move, and you'd be in for it.

"Your little tricks aren't going to work on me, love, I thought you'd know that by now?" His voice oozed with cockiness as his ever so plump lips brushed lightly on the lobe of your ears. Your body pressed against his, the music blasting through the club couldn't have you any less bothered as you felt his veiny hands travel up and down your sides. He held a tight grip on your waist, roughly pulling it closer to his crotch, hardening it immediately. You didn't want to admit it but you were turned on.

You turned yourself around, your eyes locked with his and watched as the smirk on his face grew. "I thought you'd change. Silly me."

"How about we take this back to my place?"

You laughed, no matter how aroused you were, you were not going back to your ex's place.

"It was nice seeing you, but I've gotta get back to my friends." You revealed, placing a kiss on his cheek, your lips lingering on his face a little longer than you intended too.

"I know you want me." A grin playing on his face as he gently grabbed hold of your wrist.

"Bye, Adam." You snickered, freeing yourself from his grasp and turning on your heel. You were only a few steps away from Adam when you came face to face with your best friend, Peter.  
"Call me later, Y/N!" You heard Adam shout. 

Fuck. 

You mentally groaned at the sound of his voice. "Y/N?" Peter says, stepping closer to you. "Where have you been? Who's tha-"

With just the way he tensed, you knew you were in shit. "C' mon. Let's go." His voice was gruff and the grip he had on your hand as he led you through the club and out the door, tightened. His avid eyes met yours for a mere second in the darkness, and you knew he was in a foul mood the moment you saw his mouth in a thin line.

"You know he's bad news, Y/N! Gangs and shit, why are you even speaking to him!" He started, his voice penetrating throughout the car, as he pulled out the car park. "Calm down! It was nothing! I was on my way to the bathroom when he saw me, we just had a harmless conversation." It wasn't technically a lie, you just left out some details.

Peter scoffed, turning the corner a little too roughly, causing you to jolt, "Bullshit! I saw you two all the way from the other side! You were basically dry humping each other!"

It was your turn to scoff, "That's a fucking lie! We weren't doing anything!"

You weren't going to admit jackshit. Why? You were an adamant piece of shit that didn't like to admit when you were wrong.

You propped your head up with the help of your hand as you looked out the window. It was pitch black, the only source of light was the moon and stars, that's when you realized it was pretty late as there were no other cars on the road. You hadn't realized it was so late until you quickly got out your phone from your clutch and checked the time, 1:08. You didn't expect to stay out so late, Peter thought it'd be fun to go out a bit since it was Friday and you both had nothing to do.

You glanced at him, his hand on the steering wheel tightened as he kept his eyes on the road. His mouth opened slightly, ready to chastise you again. "Stop fucking lying, Y/N," Peter said flatly. "You gave him the liberty to touch you, t-to dry hump you in the club! He was fucking drunk!"

"He was not! He was being nice!" You shouted back, turning your body to face him. You opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off. "Oh, was he being nice when he fucking cheated on you?" Peter asked, quickly turning his head to your side as he raised his brow.

Ouch. That was a low blow.

"Fuck you, Parker. Fuck you." You mumbled, slouching in your seat with your hands on your face. You shook your head at how stupid you were for getting so caught up in the moment.

You didn't even know how it got so intense, so quickly. All you knew at that moment was you craved to be touched, to feel some kind of friction against your body, to feel the heat in your core.

It had been way too long since you had gotten some. You wanted to be fucked so desperately that you lowered your standards to your ex.

Peter scoffed, shaking his head. That ticked you off. "What the fuck is your problem? I can do whatever I want okay? I don't need your fucking permission nor your judgment. Go fuck yourself, Parker." You started, your voice raising.

"As my best friend, you should stop fucking judging me for every little mistake I make! You say you do it because you care but you keep rubbing it in my face! You don't think I know I fucked up? I know I did, but I don't need you constantly reminding me of it! As a friend, you should actually try-"

"Dammit Y/N! We're not just friends and you fucking know it." Peter halted the car, causing you to realize you were back home in the vicinity of the Stark Tower.

Your mouth felt dry as Peter looked at you.

"W-What?" You managed to stutter out, your heart was beating furiously and you were beginning to feel anxious.

"Don't act innocent. Those glances, those touches, everything. God, you don't know how many times I've had to stop myself from kissing those gorgeous lips. How many times I've dreamt of having my way with you, breathless as I spread your legs apart, getting a good view of your cunt as I slip my cock in it." Peter says, his voice deeper than usual, you can see the way his body tenses in the moonlight as he continues to send shivers up your spine.

Now this, this is a whole new side of Peter you didn't know existed. The way those indecent words came out of his mouth, had you gasping for air. You could feel the wetness in your pussy as you thought of your best friend fucking you mercilessly. A thought you didn't know was possible for you to have for Peter.

He notices you clenching your legs together, and smirks. "I can help with that if you want." He states, his voice dripping with cockiness.

Your breath hitches, "Peter," you start, trying to form words. He wasn't really implying to have sex with you right now, right? Was he?

He looks at you with a twinkle of mischief in his eye and you'd be lying if you said it didn't spark something in you. He places a warm hand on your thigh as he leans closer to you, never breaking eye contact. "I know how bad you want a release baby girl." His voice is barely above a whisper, as his face is only mere inches away from yours. "I can see it in your eyes Y/N. You're just begging to be fucked."

You parted your mouth slightly. Shaking your head, you got out of the car. He was not being serious right now.

You took a deep breath as you closed the car door and stepped towards the building.

"Charade's over, Parker. Get inside, it's late."

You halfheartedly shouted, your cheeks were flushed and your legs felt wobbly. You tried your best to not think about what happened just mere seconds ago. Peter Parker, your best friend, admitted to having feelings for you. Well, he didn't outrightly say that but he did indeed state that he wanted to fuck you.

Is he drunk?

No, Peter only had two drinks. Spiderboy couldn't possibly be drunk. So what was it? Did he really mean those words?

You were lost. Was he fucking with you or did he actually want to fuck you? Did he think this was some kind of hilarious joke? Your mind wandered as you came into the kitchen. Only to be met by Bucky, with a cup of coffee in his hand, his back facing you.

"Bucky!" You squeal, causing him to jump. "Jesus Y/N! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He says, turning to you. He furrows his brows as he takes in your appearance.

He opens his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it. "Shh, no time for that. I need advice."

"Shoot." He says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, so uhm. What do you do when, your best friend- asks you to-like uhm." You're at a loss for words, Bucky eyes you. Telling you to carry on, you just blurt it out. "When he asks you to fuck him."

Bucky's eyes widened. He bursts into a laughing fit and holds on to the edge of the island as he rests his mug down.

"What- What the fuck did Parker say to you?" He says, trying to catch his breath.

"Wh- Who said anything about Peter?" You queried, looking around the room for said person.

"Oh come on, Y/N. There's no hiding it. In my opinion, I think he should've asked you that ages ago."

"I hate you so much, Buck. You're supposed to help me make a wise decision."

He laughs a throaty laugh and it makes you smile.

"You're a teenager. Soak it all in, but please use protection. I really don't want babies running around here." He states, shivering at the thought.

You groaned, "What should I do?"

"This-"

He stops when he sees your father entering the room. He looks at both of you suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing!" You both squeak.

He nods his head and you feel Peter beside you, his hands resting on the curve of your back makes you jolt. You can see Bucky at the corner of your eye, trying to suppress his chuckles.

You take a seat at the island and Peter follows suit. Your dad grins at you. "Did you have fun?"

"Most definitely." You say, trying to sound enthusiastic. Your father buys it, he's yawning and you know if he wasn't so tired he would've caught on to your monotonous voice. "We definitely pushed the limits tonight, Mr. Stark." The words slip out of his mouth calmly as he places his hand on your inner thigh, your eyes widened as you lock eyes with Bucky. He sends you a confused look.

"Aha, I bet." Tony takes a mug out of the cabinet and places it on the island. He's between the two of you on the opposite side, leaning across. You're hyperventilating inside, and Peter knows it. So instead of helping you out, he inches higher up your thigh, his hands are cold from being outside in the night but it's soft. His fingers caress your skin and you can feel a tingly sensation forming in your hips. Now, you're petrified. Your father is standing just inches away from you and your best friend is so close to touching your core, and what's worse? You're not stopping him.

"Bucky!" You screech, "I never asked why you were up?" You uttered abruptly, trying to distract yourself from the pool forming between your legs as Peter's fingers sway side to side.

"Ah, yes, you're not usually up this late." Your father stated, turning towards Bucky. His back is facing you as he makes a few baby steps away from the island.

Peter doesn't miss a beat and leans towards you, whispering quietly, yet seductively in your ear.

"Tell me to stop,"

You gawk at him in disbelief that this is really happening. His hands continue to move further to your core. You're both at such close proximity, you're noses are almost touching. Your mind is running wild and you let out a muffled whimper when his pinky brushes your core, which causes you to subconsciously buck your hips. The soft mutters of your father and Bucky are drawn out as you take in Peter's wide eyes, it's mixed with shock and lust. He licks his lips and you just know he's biting back a smirk. The aura around you is just screaming fuck me but Peter knows consent is key, so he tells you again. This time his tone is filled with dominance, "Tell me to stop, Y/N."

You stare at him once more and the words that fell from your lips surprised you. "Please don't stop, Parker," you beg, you desperately needed a release, and if it was from your best friend, then so be it. God's will, right?

Your father turns back around the same time Peter places two fingers on your pussy and starts rubbing circles through your underwear. You almost let out a moan but Peter stops immediately at the sight. You swiftly turn towards him, knitting your eyebrows. You're the perfect shade of a tomato.

He shrugs, his fingers still on your clothed pussy. You try to close your legs but Peter isn't having it, he takes your right thigh and spreads it farther from your left. Your blue lace panties on perfect display for Peter. "Lace? You wear lace?" He whispers incredulously as you roll your eyes, blushing. Your skirt is hiked up so much you're scared your father might see by the way he's angled.

Peter doesn't seem to care though, he watches intently as your father takes two cups out of the cabinet again and pours water into it. And then he slowly starts back his ministrations, you jump but it doesn't seem to affect your father. You're not sure he even sees it, but Bucky does.

"You look a little flustered there Y/N. Everything alright?" Bucky asks, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

You turn your head towards him and send him a death glare. Your father looks at you quizzically. "He's right, you okay baby?" Concern evident in his tired voice as he sets the cups of water in front of you and Peter. Peter is trying to hide his grin but he fails, prompting you to subtly nudge him. Your face is beet red and Peter's slow movements are torture, but you shake your head positively.

"I'm fine, ju-" and your voice breaks. Peter moves your underwear to the side and teases your entrance with his fingertips. "Y/N?" Your father calls out as you try your best to look unaffected by Peter.

You open your mouth to speak but instead you bite down on your thumb as Peter pushes a finger into you, causing you to buck your hips. You hold a tight grip on his hand as you briefly glimpse at your father. He's oblivious as to what's happening here and you are so thankful for that. "I'm just r-really t-tired, Da-d." It comes out as a sultry moan but you try your best to play it off as a yawn.

He believes you. Or so you think. He eyes you for a second and then nods. Peter continues to pump his finger inside you, smoothly adding a second digit in. You're gripping his wrist tightly and despite the coldness of the night, you can feel your hair sticking to your skin. You want to release your moans, but you can't.

Your father is right in front of you so all you can do is gasp softly and lower your head. The sight when you do is unbelievable. Your best friend has his fingers in you and he's making you do things you never thought you had the guts to do. You bite your lip hard as he starts to go a little faster than his already vigorous pace. You close your eyes, your face is twisted in pleasure with a hint of pain. And then he slows down again.

"Peter," you whisper, you can barely catch your breath. "Please."

"Please what?" He simpers. You raise your head, "Please fuck me, Peter. Please.'' Your voice just above a whisper.

That's all it took for Peter to slip his fingers out of you and hop up from his chair. You fix your clothes quickly as Tony and Bucky look your way.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," he says, bringing his fingers to the edge of his lips. Bucky and Tony nod, "Goodnight, Pete."

Peter turns around and heads the other direction. He knows you're watching so he stares back at you and discreetly pops his fingers in his mouth. He never breaks eye contact as he sucks your juices off his fingers.

You bite your lip at the sight and turn back around. Ready to tell your father you needed to get some sleep as well. "Hey, Dad-" you're cut off when you come face to face with Bucky instead. He's got this worrisome look on his face which makes you wonder.

"You okay, Buck?"

He nods, your father is on the other side of the room taking a call. It's 1 am. Who the fuck calls at 1 am. But the thought is quickly pushed aside when Bucky whispers, "Listen, if you two are gonna...canoodle, please be safe and no hickeys where your father can see okay?" He says in a soft voice, it's filled with love and you can't help but break a smile.

"Oh my god, Bucky! We are so not going to... canoodle!"

"Oh, don't give me that shit. Do you think I don't know what's been happening here over the past twenty minutes? You should be ashamed." He playfully accuses.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You say, lying straight through your teeth, but you know you're not fooling anyone. Bucky knows you too well. "Please be quiet and use protection and-"

"Bucky!" You shout, a grin playing on your lips. You know he means well but your father is right there. Tony would flip if he found out what happened just minutes ago.

"Nothings going to happen okay? I'm going to sleep, don't worry."

"I mean- I'm right down the hall so don't be loud." You shoot him a glare. Tony hangs up just in time as you tell him that you're heading to bed. He kisses your forehead and tells you goodnight. You give Bucky a side hug and head down the hall.

_____

As you open and shut your door, there are hands caging you against it.

"Peter," You whimper.

Peter presses soft kisses on your neck, gently nibbling on it. His delicate fingers run up and down your sides. "Princess," One of your hands tangle itself in his hair while the other lay on his chest.

"Tell me you want this." His breath comes out ragged. You nod rapidly. He shakes his head, "Princess, I need to hear you say it. Tell me you want my cock in your sweet pussy right now." He mutters into your ear. You never thought you'd hear the day you're best friend spoke dirty, far less to you. This was a dream.

"Peter, yes I want you. So bad, please." You implore. He beams and slides down. He hikes your legs over his broad shoulders and wraps his arms around your upper thighs firmly. His tongue makes slow orbits around your pussy, teasing your clit and slipping sinuously into your cunt, repeatedly.

You're a moaning mess right now and you can't help but try to push his head further into your cunt. You can feel an orgasm brimming and Peter knows it just by the way you scream out his name. "F-Fuck Peter!"

While you're riding out your high, Peter slips a finger into you. Your whine tells him it's not enough and he adds a second. "God, you're so hot," you hear him mumble.

Peter flicks at your clit with the tip of his tongue and curls his fingers inside you, putting pressure on your g-spot until you arch against him. He adds a third digit and that pushes you over the edge. You cum hard on his hand with a cry. He gives you a playful smile and scoops you up in his strong arms and makes way towards your bed.

You're straddling his lap as he leans on your bedhead, his shirt is long gone and you trace his biceps and abs with your fingers and end by his v-line. You scoot further down his body and your core touches his cock just for a second. He moans. The sound of his voice alone has your pussy wetter than ever and your nipples tightened. You smirk and settle in by his feet. You look up and he's already staring at you, biting his lip.

You unhook his belt buckle and unzip his jeans. You help him wiggle out of it and now he's left alone in his black boxers.

You gasp.

His briefs are tented and you can tell, he's big.

You stare at him once more and he nods.

You slide down his boxers and his hard dick flops onto his stomach.

Peter jumps when he first feels your palm circle his length. You don't waste time, you dive right in. It's already dripping precum, so you lightly press your tongue on his cock and lick. Peter hisses. "Y/N..." His voice is gravelly, he instantly reaches for your head and pushes it fully down on his cock. You're gagging but you don't care and frankly, neither does Peter. He grabs a fistful of your hair and bops you up and down his dick. "Fuck baby girl."

He pushes you straight down to his nutsack once and you grip his thigh. "God." He releases you and you gasp for air. "Why didn't you let me-" Peter cuts you off by sitting up and pulling you back on top of him. "I want to cum in you're pussy." He says huskily.

You nod eagerly and Peter chuckles, moving his palms up and down your body, stopping by your breasts. He cups them and runs his thumbs over your nipples, gently pinching them. You gasp when he applies slightly heavier pressure. He smirks and leans towards you. His mouth hovering over your lips.

''Can I kiss you?" and in a second, his lips are on yours. His tongue slips past your lips. He removes his hands from your breasts and takes your jaw. He holds it tightly and deepens the kiss. You make a needy sound in the back of your throat and he pulls away.

In a flash, he flips you both. He peels off your skirt and top. You're only left in your bra and underwear. He's impatient and you don't blame him. He takes off your already damped panties and flings it on the ground. You giggle. You help him unclasp your bra and also fling it across the room.

He wastes no time in lining up his dick with your core and slips in you. You both moan in unison. "You okay baby?" He asks soothingly as he takes it slow.

You nod, in too much pleasure to form words. His fingers were good, yes. But his cock was amazing. Opening you up and filling you completely.

He picks up the pace a little and you swear you're in heaven. The sensation of him rocking in and out of your pussy was too much to bear.

He fucks you vigorously with abrasive hip movements, that continues to shake the mattress. And you don't mind. You're having the most mind-blowing sex ever. Another orgasm builds on the foundations of the others and you moan wordlessly, helpless before him. Peter knows you're going to cum, so he stops.

Seeing your shocked face at his abruptness, he chuckles. Shifting slightly on the bed, he pushed your legs up so they were straight and placed it on his shoulders, which also angled your hips upward. Gently, he guided his cock back into you and you curse. "Holy fucking shit, Parker." The position made him hit deeper spots that made you cry out.

He grins. "Do you think your ex can fuck you like this? Hmm? Can he make you feel this good, Y/N?"

All you can do is shake your head. "C' mon say it for me, baby girl." He coos, the sound of your skins slapping together along with your pants are the only thing enveloping the room.

"No," you manage to blurt out.

"That's right baby," he says praisingly. His thrusts are getting sloppy and you know he's about to come and so are you. You're the first one to release and Peter groans at the sensation of your pussy clenching him, a few more thrusts and he's emptying himself inside you. He gives you a soft, satisfied smile through half-closed eyes. You press tender kisses to the side of his head and scratch long lines lightly over his shoulders as he groans and eases himself out of you. Peter sinks down beside you on the bed.

He rummages a moment to pull your blanket over you both.

"I truly do love you, Y/N." He says softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. Peter looks at you lovingly and your heart flutters. You can't believe how oblivious you were to your feelings for Peter. You didn't realize how hard you fell for him until he uttered those words. You turn your body towards him and lay your palm on his cheek. "I love you too, Peter."

_____

The next morning, you wake to an empty bed. There are clothes scattered everywhere but they're mainly yours until your eyes catch sight of a beige shirt next to your closet. Peter's. You chuckle. Getting out of bed, you check the time. 7:09 am. You groan, it's too early and also, your body hurts. You scoop up his shirt and throw it over your naked body, heading to brush your teeth and fix your sex hair. A blush creeps up to your face as very vivid mages of last night come back to you. You can't help but giggle to yourself.

You find a pair of shorts and slip them on. You're starving, so you make way to the kitchen.

___

As Tony gets his cup of tea, Peter joins him and sits next to Bucky. You walk out the exact same time and Tony sees you.

"Good morning, baby girl."

You sigh, the word sending a shiver up your spine. "Good morning."

Peter smiles adoringly at you until he catches sight of your attire. "Is that my shirt?" He mouths to you, shocked. You shake your head.

Tony places a cup of coffee in front of you and you thank him. He doesn't respond though. When you look up, you see him staring at your neck. "Is that a hickey?" He asks, in disbelief.

"I don't know, I've never seen a hickey before sir." Peter gulps audibly and Tony turns around, furrowing his brows.

Bucky spits out his coffee. He's laughing so hard as his words come out barely understandable. "G-Goddamit, r-run P-Parker, run."

And so he does.


End file.
